This invention relates to work tables in general, and, more particularly, to an improved portable saw table of adjustable working length for cutting workpieces at various angles relative to their longitudinal axes.
A saw table comprises, in general, a work-supporting surface and a saw-supporting boom. Moving a saw along the boom causes the saw to cut through the workpiece.
Various problems have been encountered with prior saw tables. For example, saw tables are typically of a fixed length with any extensions being hinged thereto such as in the form of a drop leaf. These prior tables are not adjustable to the exact length of the workpiece, resulting in a less convenient table.
A second problem arises from the vertical height relationship of the saw table and the saw supporting boom. The prior tables provide a work-supporting surface which is often nicked or marred by the teeth of a saw during the cutting of the workpieces.
Yet a third type of problem with the prior tables is a lack of sufficient support for the workpiece both at its extremities and at the area where the workpiece is being cut. Attempts to properly support the workpiece in the area where the workpiece is being cut increases the aforementioned problem of nicking or damaging the support surface with the saw blade.
A fourth problem in the prior tables is the failure to provide a table wherein the saw-supporting boom is adjustable to accept saws of different sizes and to further provide a boom which may be conveniently removed for storage.